Un Amour plus grand que la Guerre
by Marjo76
Summary: Alors que Draco se retrouve devant Harry, dans son manoir, il ne veut pas dire qui il est. Il l'aime depuis longtemps alors il ment. Il aide le trio à s'enfuir et avoue son amour faisant ainsi réfléchir le brun... DMHP, RWHG, NLGW...


Coucou ^^

Me voici de retour avec un nouvel OS Drarry. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

**Titre :** Un Amour plus Grand que la Guerre.

**Dislaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent entièrement à JK Rowling que je ne remercierai jamais assez d'avoir inventé, bon je regrette seulement l'épilogue mais bon... comme ça, on peut le réinventer comme on veut ^^.

**Genres :** Romance, Aventure, Friendship, un peu Family.

**Couples :** DMHP, RWHG, NLGW...

**Raiting : **K+ et oui, cette fois, pas de lemon, ce sera pour une autre fois ;).

**Note : **Il m'est venu en regardant _Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort 1ère partie._ En fait, la tête de désespéré que faisait Dray m'a inspirée cet OS.

* * *

><p>Draco fixait le jeune homme brun dans ses yeux verts. Bien que difforme, le blond savait que c'était Harry. Cependant, il ne voulait en aucun cas le dire à sa tante. Il ne voulait pas que le brun souffre. Il était tombé amoureux de lui depuis sa quatrième année. A cette époque, il avait voulu se convaincre que c'était faux, que son coeur ne s'emballait que sous l'excitation de l'instant, parce qu'il allait avoir une bataille verbale avec son meilleur ennemi, ce n'était rien de plus qu'un jeu qu'il adorait.<p>

Mais, Draco dû bien se rendre à l'évidence lorsque, pendant sa cinquième année, il cherchait à se venger de la douleur qu'Harry lui faisait ressentir en sortant avec la chinoise, Cho Chang. Il voulait lui montrer que lui aussi pouvait le faire souffrir. Malheureusement, Ombrage avait changé les règles du jeu, elle avait voulu lancé un Doloris sur son aimé et le blond avait paniqué. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre que lui ne touche Potter. Il était son ennemi, sa Némésis, après tout. C'était presque comme si Harry lui appartenait. Alors, quand Granger était intervenue, il l'avait remercié intérieurement.

Ensuite, lors de sa sixième année, il pensait à Harry comme un moyen pour pouvoir se détendre, pensait à autre chose que ce plan machiavélique que le Lord Noir avait manigancé contre Dumbledore. Draco était, la plupart du temps, pétrifié de peur à l'idée que le brun découvre ce qu'il devait faire sans savoir pourquoi il était forcé de le faire. Il ne voulait pas tuer Albus Dumbledore, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Quand il était entré dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde pour la énième fois depuis le début de l'année, il avait encore pleuré, mais cette fois, Harry était rentré. Sous la honte et la peur, il avait lancé un sort. Potter avait répliqué puis il avait tenté de lancer un Doloris en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y parviendrait pas. Harry lui avait alors lancé un sort de découpe qui avait bien failli le tuer. Il l'aurait bien remercié si ça avait été le cas, au moins, il ne se retrouverait pas à le regarder dans le blanc des yeux pour déterminer une chose qu'il savait déjà mais qu'il refusait de divulguait à sa folle de tante.

Puis, la fin de l'année était arrivée et avec elle, les Mangemorts qu'il avait dû faire entrer dans Poudlard, par l'armoire à disparaître. Il était ensuite monté jusqu'à la tour d'Astronomie et s'était retrouvé confronté à Dumbledore. Toutefois, il n'avait pu le tuer, il lui avait expliqué qu'il devait le faire sinon, sa mère risquait d'être tuée et c'était la seule personne dont il ne voulait pas la mort, hormis Harry, bien évidemment. Ensuite, il avait vu Harry, alors que Severus venait de tuer son Directeur. Il l'avait fixé pendant un instant, incapable de se détourner alors que ce serait peut-être la dernière fois qu'il le verrait, il le pensait, avant ce jour. Il avait peur pour lui, plus que pour lui-même.

C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il l'avait vu, avec Weasley et Granger, attrapé par des raffleurs, il avait eu la frousse de sa vie qu'il se fasse tuer ici et maintenant. Mais sa tante lui avait dit de le regarder pour être certain que c'était lui alors il s'était accroupi devant lui et depuis, le fixer, semblant lui dire qu'il ne dirait rien mais qu'il savait qui il était. Il voulait à présent se pencher et l'embrasser pour lui montrer pourquoi il ne pourrait rien dire à son sujet à une personne qui risquait de le tuer, cependant, il se retint en se disant qu'il dégoûterait sans doute le brun. Il lui envoya inconsciemment un regard profondément triste avant de se détourner en disant :

-Ce n'est pas Harry Potter.

-Tu es sûr Draco ?

-Pas vraiment, mais presque..., répondit Draco, un brin inquiet.

-Ah ! Hurla tout d'un coup Bellatrix, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-J'ai trouvé cette épée dans le sac de la fille, maintenant, elle est à moi, sourit vicieusement un des raffleurs.

Tout à coup, Bellatrix ne put se contrôler et prit l'épée, elle envoya ensuite valser dans la pièce tous les raffleurs et cria hystériquement :

-Qui a fouillé dans mon coffre ! Cette épée m'appartient !

Elle continua de crier puis dit à Narcissa d'enfermer Harry et Ron pendant qu'elle interrogeait la « fille » en tête à tête. La blonde envoya alors Draco pour mettre les deux jeunes hommes au cachot. Le blond attrapa Ron avec un semblant de violence mais prit le bras d'Harry avec la plus grande douceur, envoyant des frissons dans le dos du brun qui le fixa, surpris.

Harry se demandait vraiment pourquoi Malfoy n'avait pas dit que c'était lui à ses parents. Puis, pourquoi l'avait-il regardé avec un regard si triste ? Enfin, pourquoi attraper Ron avec violence et lui avec une douceur telle qu'il avait eu des frissons ?

Le blond les emmena vers les cachots, mais arrivés là, il leur dit :

-Je sais que c'est toi Potter, alors je sais aussi que vous devez sortir d'ici et je ne vous en empêcherai pas.

-Pourquoi on te croirait, sale Fouine ? Demanda Ron, suspicieux.

-Parce que je ne veux pas que Vous-Savez-Qui règne sur le monde, je veux récupérer ma vie comme avant qu'il ne revienne, répondit le blond, honnêtement.

-Comment ça ? Maintenant qu'il est arrivé au pouvoir, vous, Mangemorts, pouvait désormais faire ce que vous voulez ! Fit Ron, désarçonné.

-Je ne veux pas que tout le monde me craigne parce que je suis un Mangemort. De plus, je ne veux pas être un Mangemort, j'y ai été forcé.

-Comment on peut forcer quelqu'un à... commença Ron.

-En menaçant la famille, coupa Harry, j'étais là, lorsque Snape a tué Dumbledore..., avoua-t-il en regardant Draco dans les yeux.

-C'est pas possible, je ne t'ai pas vu..., répondit le blond, intimidé.

-Dumbledore et moi revenions tout juste d'une mission, vous entendant arriver, il m'a lancé un « Prétrificus Totalus » et m'a recouvert de ma cape d'invisibilité. Je t'ai vu baisser ta baguette et j'ai vu Snape tuer Dumbledore alors qu'il le suppliait.

-Je suis désolé, dit Draco.

-Ce n'est rien, beaucoup de personnes vont mourir de la même manière si je laisse trainer trop longtemps cette affaire, je dois en finir...

-Mais pourquoi toi, Potter ? S'enquit Draco, plus inquiet que jamais.

-Parce que je suis l'Élu, le seul capable de vaincre Volde... Tu-Sais-Qui...

-Harry ! Pourquoi tu lui racontes tout ça ? C'est une Fouine qui va aller tout dire à son maitre maintenant !

-Jamais ! Siffla Draco entre ses dents en fixant Ron.

-Et pourquoi ?

-J'ai mes raisons, rosit le blond en détournant la tête, sentant le regard du brun le brûler.

Tout à coup, ils entendirent un hurlement. Ron voulut retourner en arrière mais Harry lui dit qu'il leur fallait un plan. Le blond acquiesça avant de leur dire :

-Loufoca, un Gobelin et Ollivander sont dans le cachot devant vous, je dois y aller sinon ma mère va s'inquiéter et mon père me soupçonner.

-Merci Malfoy, répondit Harry en souriant.

-Y a pas de quoi, répliqua-t-il en s'en allant, les laissant tous deux, après avoir donné la baguette de Queuedever à Harry, qui remarqua que celui-ci était à terre, sûrement sous « stupefix ».

Draco remonta les escaliers alors qu'un nouveau hurlement se fit entendre et Harry utilisa la baguette de Pettigrew pour ouvrir la porte du cachot, il fit sortir Luna, le Gobelin et Ollivander alors qu'il pensait encore à Malfoy, rosissant, les yeux tristes, honnête... Il se demandait si là était le vrai Draco Malfoy. Il sentit son coeur faire un bond dans sa poitrine en repensant au rosissement du blond, puis aux yeux gris d'un ciel orageux plantaient dans les siens, si tristes, si désespérés. Il se demanda quelles étaient les raisons du blond pour les aider et risquer sa vie. Son coeur se serra en pensant que Malfoy pourrait très bien se faire torturer voire tuer si Voldemort apprenait sa trahison et il eut peur. Il ne voulait pas que Malfoy se fasse tuer. Il voulait le revoir sourire comme avec Zabini ou Nott. Il voulait que ses yeux soient joyeux et non tristes. Et c'est là qu'il se rendit compte à quel point il n'avait pas pensé depuis longtemps à Ginny. Que sa pensée ne lui procurait pas autant de mélancolie qu'il aurait fallu. Que la rouquine ne lui manquait pas autant qu'il aurait pensé.

Harry secoua la tête et appela discrètement Dobby, il savait que son ami viendrait les aider et il l'en remerciait d'avance. L'elfe apparu dans les secondes qui suivirent et il demanda ce qu'il pouvait faire pour Harry. Le brun lui répondit qu'il devait emmener Luna, Ollivander et Gripsec, le Gobelin en lieu sûr. Lui et Ron remontèrent ensuite, et à un nouveau cri d'Hermione, Ron lança un sort sur Bellatrix. S'engagea ensuite une petite bataille. Bellatrix attrapa Hermione et mit sa dague sous sa gorge, prête à l'égorger au moindre mouvement de la part des garçons. Elle ordonna ensuite à Draco de leur prendre leur baguette. Le blond le fit et se décala pour être à deux pas du brun.

Tout à coup, on entendit un brun de ferraille et bientôt, Dobby fit tomber le lustre, ce qui obligea Bellatrix à lâcher Hermione qui fut rattrapée par Ron. Harry se dirigea ensuite vers Draco et lui reprit les baguettes. Il lança ensuite un expeliarmus sur la propre baguette de Draco de sorte qu'il puisse l'utiliser pleinement. Le blond le fixa avec tristesse et tendresse. Le brun en fut surpris, une fois de plus. Ils se rassemblèrent tous près de Dobby. Harry lança un « accio » sur leurs affaires, notamment le sac et l'épée. Tout leur revint et Dobby les fit transplaner. Harry lança un dernier regard au blond, voyant se dessiner sur ses lèvres un sourire tendre et fier. Il eut juste le temps de lire « je t'aime » sur ses lèvres que déjà il était sur une plage.

Il vérifia qu'Hermione et Ron allaient bien, puis se dirigea vers Dobby. L'elfe était blessé par la dague de Bellatrix. Malheureusement, la blessure était mortelle et on ne pouvait pas l'aider. Alors Harry prit son ami dans ses bras et celui-ci lui dit à quel point il était heureux. Quelques secondes plus tard, il mourut. Harry avait les larmes qui coulaient à flot sur ses joues. Il ne sanglotait toutefois pas. Son chagrin était silencieux, comme si sa peine était trop grande pour être exprimée à voix haute. Luna vint fermer les yeux de l'elfe alors qu'Harry ne pouvait se détacher de lui. Finalement, il suivit le conseil de Luna, il fallait qu'ils l'enterrent. Mais il émit le souhait de le faire sans Magie.

Les mois passèrent et les horcruxes furent trouvés. Pendant qu'Hermione était restée avec Abelforth Dumbledore, Harry et Ron se rendirent à Poudlard pour vaincre un nouvel horcruxe et ils eurent la surprise de croiser Crabbe, Goyle et Malfoy. Draco fixa Harry en rougissant et en souriant avec gène. Puis, il empoigna la nouvelle baguette qu'il avait acquis et envoya discrètement un sortilège sur ses deux acolytes, laissant le champ libre à Harry et ses amis. Ils entrèrent dans la Salle-Sur-Demande, Draco les suivit.

Malheureusement, au moment où ils trouvèrent ce qu'ils cherchaient, Crabbe et Goyle qui s'étaient réveillés entre temps, entrèrent et Crabbe lança un Feudeymon. Les garçons coururent pour sortir de la pièce, seulement, le feu prenait trop vite. Harry trouva deux balais, il en prit un et donna l'autre à Ron. Il attrapa ensuite Draco par la main pour le faire monter derrière lui et cria à son meilleur ami de faire pareil avec Goyle, car c'était apparemment trop tard pour Crabbe qui était déjà totalement sous les flammes. Le blond s'accrocha fortement à la taille d'Harry et mit sa tête dans son cou, donnant encore des frissons à Harry, qui instinctivement se pencha un peu plus en arrière en poussant un soupire d'aise. Le brun avait pris grand soin d'emporter ce pourquoi ils étaient venus.

Harry, Ron, Draco et Goyle sortirent de la Salle-Sur-Demande. Goyle essaya de se défendre mais fut vite rendormi. Harry regarda Draco dans les yeux, il laissa transparaitre son incompréhension mais aussi son affection pour le blond. Ron attrapa ensuite son meilleur ami et, après une caresse sur la main du jeune Malfoy, Harry suivit Ron.

Après des heures de combats acharnés, le « corps » de Harry fut ramené devant tous les résistants de Poudlard. Tous purent voir avec horreur le brun, qu'ils crurent sans vie. Draco crut mourir en voyant son aimé mort. Il envoya un regard désespéré à sa mère, car, elle seule savait pour son amour pour le jeune Potter. Narcissa lui sourit pour le rassurer et mima de ses lèvres « il est vivant, ne t'inquiète pas », qui rassura Draco.

Neville tua ensuite Nagini alors que Voldemort voulait qu'il lui serve de casse-croûte. Ensuite, tout le monde se rendit compte que le corps de Harry avait disparu. Ils entrèrent tous dans la Grande Salle où les combats reprirent. Ginny était contre Bellatrix, celle-ci lui lança Doloris sur Doloris, la faisant hurler de douleur. Molly, la surprise de voir sa fille là passait, se précipita vers elle et lança un puissant sort à Bellatrix l'envoyant valser à travers la pièce. Cette dernière cria en se relevant en boudant comme une petite fille qui fait un caprice.

Soudain, un bouclier encercla Molly alors qu'un sort de mort lui était lancé. Elle venait juste de tuer Bellatrix et Voldemort, dans sa rage, voulu se venger. Harry, toujours invisible, passa derrière Draco qui combattait un autre Mangemort et lui caressa une nouvelle fois la main, lui donnant du courage. Il se dirigea ensuite vers Voldemort et enleva sa cape. Celui-ci, qui combattait précédemment contre Arthur, Bill et McGonagall, fut surpris et enragea encore plus et s'exclama :

-C'est impossible ! Je t'ai tué !

-Jedusor, comme tu le vois, je ne suis pas mort et tu veux savoir pourquoi ?

-Petit impertinent ! Pourquoi es-tu encore là pour me pourrir mon règne ?

-Tout d'abord parce que ça me fait plaisir, ensuite, en me tuant, tu as tué le dernier horcruxe existant et de plus, grâce à mon sacrifice, tu ne peux plus toucher mes amis. Enfin, cette baguette m'appartient.

-Tu mens ! Cette baguette m'appartient, j'ai tué Severus, qui avait tué avant Dumbledore, à qui elle appartenait, alors elle me revient.

-Faux, cette baguette m'appartient car, ce jour-là, ce n'est pas Severus Snape qui a désarmé Dumbledore, c'était Draco Malfoy, que j'ai ensuite désarmé, me donnant ainsi tout pouvoir et toute maitrise sur les deux baguettes, celle de Sureau et celle de Draco.

-Severus ne m'aurait pas dupé de la sorte ! C'est impossible !

-Severus n'a jamais été de votre côté, il vous haïssait et vous méprisait pour ce que vous avez fait à ma mère. Vous le saviez qu'il l'aimait, n'est-ce pas ? Et vous n'avez eu aucun scrupule à la tuer, malgré cela, vous êtes une ordure !

-Ce n'était qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe, il aurait pu avoir toutes les autres femmes, s'il l'avait voulu. De plus, il ne mettait pas si indispensable, je n'avais besoin que de lui comme espion, après la mort du Vieux Fou, il ne me servait presque plus à rien !

-Comment osez-vous ? Tous vos Mangemorts ne sont rien d'autres que des pions que vous placez à un endroit ou un autre de votre échiquier, mais je vous annonce dors et déjà que vous serez échec et math et pour de bon cette fois. Je vous le promets !

-Mais essaie toujours, bébé Potter ! Tu n'es pas assez fort pour me tuer, tu n'as pas les tripes pour le faire, tu n'es qu'un lâche qui se cache derrière un courage factice. Tu me fais pitié, Harry Potter.

-C'est ce que nous allons voir !

Ils se mirent en garde et alors que Voldemort lançait l'Avada, Harry envoya un Expeliarmus. Les deux sorts se firent face, pendant un moment puis, la baguette de Sureau, reconnaissant son possesseur, s'envola et atterrit dans la main libre d'Harry tandis que le sort mortel se retournait contre son envoyeur. Comme au ralenti, Voldemort tomba en arrière, une expression hébétée peinte sur le visage. Finalement, après quelques secondes qui parurent un siècle, le corps sans vie tomba et ainsi mourut Voldemort, le plus Grand Mage Noir du siècle.

Les Mangemorts restant, semblant se réveiller, tentèrent de s'enfuir. Malheureusement pour eux, les barrières anti-transplanage étaient de nouveau, opérationnelles. Ils se prirent chacun un « stupefix » et tombèrent, endormis par terre. Les vainqueurs restèrent surpris pendant un instant avant que quelqu'un dise, incrédule « on a gagné... ». Ce fut ensuite l'effervescence, tout le monde cria de soulagement. Puis, vint le temps des larmes de tristesse d'avoir perdu des amis ou de la famille. Toutes les familles se regroupèrent autour de leurs blessés ou leurs morts.

Harry se retrouva mis à l'écart. Draco était avec sa mère, dans ses bras, Lucius restait à l'écart de cette démonstration d'affection, n'étant pas son fort. Le plus jeune des blonds se retira des bras maternels et se dirigea vers Harry. Le brun le fixa et lui sourit. Draco sourit à son tour et lui dit qu'il fallait qu'ils parlent. Le jeune Potter vit Hermione et Ron commencèrent à s'avancer vers lui mais il leur fit comprendre qu'il devait parler avec Draco. Les deux jeunes gens lui sourirent et s'en retournèrent au côté de la famille Weasley.

Harry prit la main de Draco et il se dirigea vers la roseraie, qui, coup de chance, n'était pas abimée. Le blond commença alors à ouvrir la bouche :

-Félicitation à toi, Harry...

-Merci, mais c'est aussi grâce à toi, même si tu ne savais pas qu'en te prenant ta baguette, je gagnerais, tu y aies tout de même pour beaucoup. De plus, ta mère m'a aussi aidé. Elle voulait te revoir, alors elle a dit à Voldemort que j'étais mort, c'est grâce à elle si j'ai pu le tuer.

-Je vois, répondit Draco en souriant, je comprends mieux pourquoi elle a pu me rassurer...

-Comment ça ? S'enquit Harry, curieux.

-Lorsque je t'ai vu... que je croyais que tu étais mort, j'ai cru... ça fait Huflepuff de dire ça, mais j'ai cru mourir, dit Draco, avec un ton si désespéré, qu'il transperça Harry, au plus profond de lui-même. Alors quand j'ai regardé ma mère, comme pour m'assurer que ce n'était pas possible et qu'elle m'a souri pour me rassurer en me mimant avec ses lèvres que tu étais vivant... tu ne peux même pas savoir à quel point j'étais soulagé... j'ai eu tellement peur pour toi, je t'aime Harry.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété comme ça, dit Harry en s'approchant de Draco. Tu sais, tu m'as déjà dit que tu m'aimais à ton manoir, je n'ai jamais senti mon coeur battre aussi vite après cela. Ensuite, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi, je me demandais si tu avais été démasqué, puni, ou pire, torturé ou tué. Et j'avais très peur de ne plus jamais te revoir. C'est en réalisant ça et en prenant en compte le fait que mon coeur n'ai jamais autant battu que quand je suis avec toi,-et ça a toujours été le cas, même lorsque nous étions ennemis, mon coeur s'emballait sous l'excitation de la bataille à venir, sourit le brun, j'adorais nos joutes verbales, elles me détendaient comme pas possible- que je me suis rendu compte que moi aussi, je t'aime Draco. J'ai cru aimer Ginny, seulement, mon coeur n'a jamais battu aussi vite en pensant à elle, alors que toi, dès que je pense à toi, mon coeur bat la chamade, quand je songe qu'on aurait pu te faire du mal, j'en ai le coeur serré, quand je pense à quelqu'un autre que moi te touchant, je sens la jalousie comme jamais auparavant. Je t'aime Draco, je t'aime comme un malade.

-Moi aussi, Harry, moi aussi je t'aime comme un fou..., répondit Draco, les larmes aux yeux.

Les deux jeunes hommes se rapprochèrent encore, Harry s'assit sur les genoux de Draco et, après s'être fixés pendant un petit moment, Draco posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry, le faisant pousser un soupire d'aise en fermant les yeux. Le blond passa ensuite sa langue sur les lèvres du brun qui les entrouvrit pour lui laisser le passage et la sienne vint vite rejoindre celle du jeune Malfoy, dans une danse sensuelle et désespérée, montrant toute la peur, tout le soulagement et tout l'amour qu'ils ont eu ou qu'ils ont pour l'autre.

À bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent. Draco avait ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry alors que celui-ci avait les siens sur la nuque du blond, jouant avec ses cheveux. Ils étaient rouges et se dévoraient des yeux. Harry posa ensuite son front sur celui de Draco et ils fermèrent les yeux un moment. Draco lui déclara une nouvelle fois son amour et Harry sourit encore davantage. Le brun se remit ensuite sur ses pieds et prit la main de son petit-ami. Ils rentrèrent dans la Grande Salle et se dirigèrent vers les Malfoy, toujours un peu à l'écart. Surprenant tout le monde, Harry demanda à prendre la parole. Il déclara :

-Si je suis vivant aujourd'hui, c'est en partie grâce à Narcissa et Draco Malfoy, aussi, je voudrais que vous soyez courtois envers eux. Eux aussi ont combattu, Lucius Malfoy a sans doute combattu par désespoir de cause, il ne voulait pas que sa famille souffre, dit-il en se tournant vers le blond, bouche-bée. Quant à Narcissa et Draco, lorsque je suis arrivé dans la Grande Salle, je les ai vu combattre des Mangemorts. De plus, Draco nous a aidés à sortir du Manoir Malfoy, il y a plusieurs mois, et Narcissa m'a fait passer pour mort pour ne pas que je meurs réellement. Je leur dois la vie, alors je souhaiterai vraiment que vous les traitiez avec respect.

Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent vers eux et prirent Harry dans leurs bras. Hermione fit de même avec Draco, tandis que Ron lui serra la main en le remerciant avec sincérité de les avoir aidés. Draco leur sourit franchement et leur dit que c'était normal et qu'il avait été heureux de faire cela pour eux. Il leur présenta ensuite ses excuses pour toutes les insultes qu'il leur avait dit. Hermione lui fit une bise sur la joue et Ron un grand sourire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ginny approcha. Elle regarda Harry et lui dit qu'il fallait qu'ils aient une conversation. Draco regarda Harry anxieusement et celui-ci lui sourit, rassurant. Une fois encore, il caressa sa main et suivit Ginny. Cette dernière les emmena non loin de l'entrée et lui dit :

-Ecoute Harry... je ne sais pas par où commencer mais... enfin... pour ne pas tourner autour du pot, je dirais juste que... je ne t'aime plus.

-Moi non plus Ginny, lui sourit Harry, en réponse.

-Ah je suis soulagée ! Je sors avec Neville en fait. Cette année, comme tu n'étais pas là, il a su me remonter le moral et puis, tu aurais vu comment il a été courageux lorsque des Mangemorts sont montés dans le train pour savoir si tu y étais, ils leur a clairement dit que tu n'étais pas là, et j'en ai été impressionnée. Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que, plus je connaissais Neville, plus je t'oubliais et on a commencé à sortir ensemble.

-Ginny, je peux te poser une question ?

-Oui, quoi ?

-Est-ce que... comment dire... est-ce qu'aimait un homme ait mal vu dans le monde sorcier ? Demanda timidement Harry.

-Non, pas du tout. A vrai dire, dans le monde sorcier, voir des couples homosexuels est très fréquent. Tu veux que je te dise un secret ? C'est Abelforth qui nous l'a révélé à Nev' et moi.

-Vas-y...

-Dumbledore était gay et il est sorti pendant un temps avec Grindelwald avant qu'il ne devienne un Mage Noir.

-C'est vrai ? Fit le brun, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

-Ouaip, c'est vrai ! Bon, je devine de qui _tu_ es amoureux. Je suppose que c'est Draco Malfoy, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, comment tu l'as su ?

-Vos regards, répondit-elle. Il te regarde avec tellement d'amour que c'en ai flippant le connaissant. Et toi, tu le regarde pareillement, tu ne m'avais jamais regardée comme ça et ça m'a fait comprendre que toi non plus, tu ne m'aimais plus. Mais je voulais être tout à fait certaine.

-Et bien, tu l'es, sourit Harry.

-Oui... oh et Harry !

-Oui ?

-Sois heureux ! Fit-elle en commençant à s'éloigner. Oh une dernière chose, continua-t-elle en se tournant vers le brun mais en reculant toujours, savais-tu, que les hommes sorciers pouvaient être enceints ?

-Quoi ? Rougit Harry, gêné au possible.

-Et ouais, tu demanderas à Hermione de faire des recherches là-dessus, je suis sûre que le sujet l'intéressera, sourit-elle malicieuse. Bon, je te laisse, finit-elle en se retournant et en partant en courant vers la Grande Salle.

Harry revint lui aussi à la Grande Salle mais à pas plus lents. Il s'approcha de Draco, qui le regardait toujours anxieusement. Le brun lui sourit et, lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, il se pencha à son oreille et lui demanda si c'était vrai que les sorciers hommes pouvaient tomber enceints. Le blond, sous la surprise, resta un instant pétrifié puis explosa de rire, attirant quelques regards sur eux. Harry était fasciné par le rire sincère de Draco. Il était si cristallin. Toutefois, il était un peu vexé par cette réaction, alors il croisa les bras et tapa du pied pour marquer son impatience. Après un long moment à rire, Draco se calma assez pour confirmer. Le brun rougit alors fortement, surprenant encore plus les vainqueurs de la Bataille Finale.

Draco, attendrit par la réaction d'Harry lui demanda s'il pouvait l'embrasser. Harry rougit encore davantage et acquiesça. Le blond se pencha alors en avant et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du brun. Toutes les personnes de la Grande Salle se tournèrent cette fois vers eux et eurent un hoquet de surprise. Puis, Molly cria joyeusement « félicitations, Harry ! ». Tous suivirent et les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent rouges pivoines. Ron s'approcha et dit :

-Eh beh ! Si un jour, on m'avait dit que je verrais mon meilleur ami embrasser Draco Malfoy et qu'en plus il rougirait comme une tomate, j'y aurait pas cru, pire, j'aurais envoyé la personne à Ste Mangouste.

Sous la remarque, tout le monde rient. Même Lucius Malfoy avait un sourire en coin. Harry se cala dans les bras de Draco et tous deux allèrent voir les Weasley. Comme avec Hermione et Ron, Draco s'excusa d'avoir insulté la famille adoptive de son petit-ami. Mrs Weasley le pris dans ses bras en lui demandant de bien prendre soin d'Harry. Il sourit et acquiesça. Puis, M Weasley vint lui serrer la main en souriant. George lui fit un sourire ironique et lui dit :

-Bienvenu dans la famille, Malfoy !

-Merci, Weasley. Et je suis désolé pour ton jumeau, ajouta Draco, sincère.

-Merci à toi, répondit George, perdant son sourire ironique pour un beaucoup plus triste.

Après que les Aurores soient venus récupérer les Mangemorts et les placer à Azkaban, et que d'autres aient emportés les corps pour les enterrer, tous allèrent se coucher dans la Salle-Sur-Demande, transformée en énorme dortoir par Harry. Le brun prit la main de Draco et ils se dirigèrent vers un des lits. Comme beaucoup, ils se couchèrent. Le brun se serra dans les bras du blond, qui plaça ses bras autour de la taille du plus petit. Ils s'endormirent rapidement.

Plusieurs années passèrent, Draco et Harry finirent par se marier. Le brun, cinq ans après leur sortie de Poudlard, où ils firent leur septième année, mit au monde un petit garçon blond aux yeux verts qu'ils nommèrent Gabriel James Malfoy-Potter. A Poudlard, durant leur dernière année, les Maisons se rapprochèrent nettement. A la fin de la guerre, les gens n'avaient qu'une envie oublier, alors ils laissèrent les enfants de Mangemorts qui n'avaient rien fait ou bien ceux qui avaient participé pour le Bon Camp tranquille. Les autres ayant été envoyé à Azkaban. Bien sûr, ceux qui avaient été enrôlés de force étaient, eux aussi laisser en paix.

Harry devint Professeur de DCFM et Draco médicomage alors que Hermione fut nommée Ministre de la Magie et que Ron devint rapidement le chef d'une brigade d'Aurores. Harry, pendant ses cours, laissait Gabe à Winky et lorsque ses cours prenaient fin, il se hâtait d'aller le retrouver dans ses appartements. Et quand son blond avait terminé de travailler à Ste Mangouste, il avait la permission du Professeur McGonagall pour rester avec Harry la semaine et le week-end ils allaient au 12 Square Grimmaurd qui était leur maison le temps que les réparations à Godric's Hollow soient terminées. Ce qui était presque le cas.

Lorsque Draco rentra, ce soir là, il vit Harry avec Gabriel dans les bras, tous deux en train de dormir. Il sourit face à ce tableau et s'approcha doucement. Il se pencha ensuite vers le brun et l'embrassa tendrement. Tout d'abord, Harry répondit avec paresse, puis se réveillant, il rendit à Draco son baiser avec autant de tendresse qu'il lui était donné. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et Draco dit :

-Joyeux anniversaire de mariage, Amour.

-Joyeux anniversaire aussi, mon Ange, répondit Harry, en souriant.

-Tu te rends compte, ça fait déjà six ans que nous sommes mariés, ça passe vite, tu ne crois pas ? Mais ce qui ne change pas, c'est que je t'aime toujours autant, sourit-il.

-Oui et moi aussi je t'aime toujours autant.

-Je l'espère bien ! Bon, je vais aller coucher Gabe, le pauvre, je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas arrêté de jouer depuis que tu es rentré, se moqua-t-il gentiment.

-N'importe quoi, bouda faussement Harry.

Draco l'embrassa furtivement, prit Gabriel dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la chambre où il le déposa dans son berceau. Il l'embrassa sur le front en le bordant, puis sorti pour rejoindre son mari dans le salon. Harry était en train de tourner en rond dans les appartements. Il attendait Draco avec impatience pour lui dire la bonne nouvelle. Soudain, il sentit deux bras l'enserrer et une magnifique odeur de vanille vint lui chatouiller les narines.

Le blond embrassa alors la nuque de son mari et Harry rejeta la tête en arrière. Ensuite, il se tourna dans les bras de Draco et après lui avoir donné un doux baiser lui dit :

-Mon Ange, j'ai quelque chose à te dire...

-Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Je suis enceint, sourit Harry.

-C'est vrai, s'exclama Draco, heureux au possible.

-Oui, je suis allé chez l'infirmière cet après-midi. J'ai des nausées depuis quelques temps, alors elle m'a fait des tests et je suis enceint.

-C'est trop bien ! Hurla presque le blond, dans son enthousiasme.

Il serra Harry à l'étouffer et lui donna un profond baiser empli de passion. Ils allèrent ensuite se coucher et firent l'amour toute la nuit durant. Après cela, ils se lovèrent l'un contre l'autre et après un dernier « je t'aime » s'endormirent le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, c'est fini ! ^^<strong>

**J'espère que cela vous fait plaisir de lire cet OS. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire ^^. Donnez-moi votre avis, dans une petite review. **

**A bientôt pour un nouvel OS ! =)  
><strong>


End file.
